


At long Last

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place five months after The Voyage home movie, when Captain James Kirk finally gets together with Dr. Gillian Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At long Last

Star date 9908.02 Captain's Log

 

Currently the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-A, will be stopping off at Hanson's planet, in other words "Shore Leave", it's been five months since the new version of the Enterprise was given to me for having to save Planet Earth once again.

Along with having to be hearing it all of the time from my chief Engineer with the ship needs a break, from all of the testing, I was able to put through with the Enterprise and upgrades.

What's nice about this shore leave this time, is the fact that Dr. Gillian Taylor will be in the area, and it will give me the chance to finally get together for a week of fun down on the planet.  
////////

Meanwhile on the science vessel Aurora some two days away from Hanson's planet.

Dr. Gillian Taylor was going over her list of projects that needed to be done. She was currently exhausted, trying to get used to this century after jumping into James Kirk's arms.

However it will be nice to see him again, and speed some time quality together. It will give her the chance on whether or not, she might have romantic feelings for the man.

After she was done with work, she decided to call Earth Marine research to check on George and Gracie were doing in open waters.

Dr. Anderson had told her with the both whales were doing just fine, along with the fact that Gracie was pregnant once again.

She was thrilled to hear the news, as with the fact, she knew that Captain Kirk would be happy having to bring them back from the past.

After talking with Dr. Anderson, she decided to take a much needed swim into the pool for at least an hour, before having dinner with the rest of the science team.  
//////

Captain James Kirk had gone to sickbay to see his chief surgeon and old friend, to see if he was in the mood for a quick drink for anything the good doctor had put away in his private stock.

Dr. McCoy having to be in his office finishing up his log on one of his patients.

James Kirk knocked on the door to let the good doctor know, he was waiting for him to finish up what he was doing.

He looked up from his computer screen. "How can I help you, Jim Ole Boy?" Saying it with his usual southern charm.

"I came here to see if your be interested in a quick drink, since we will be heading for shore lave soon?"

"Sure Jim, the bottle of brandy is right behind that counter on the side of you." He says quickly.

While they were drinking together without anyone bothering them at the moment. It would give the chance for Kirk to ask his friend about Dr. Gillian Taylor.

" What about her Jimmy Boy?" He was feeling his oats at his age.

"Gillian is going to be meeting me on Hanson's planet for shore leave, it will give us the chance to get to know each other better." He says with a wide grin.

"What are you looking for Jim with this leave and being with Dr. Taylor?" While hitting the subject right on the nose.

"Everything Bones, Gillian hit a nerve inside of me to at least tell me, there is some kind of chemistry between the both of us." He says with such passion.

"That I suggest Jim, you go for all that you can, while your together for the leave." While he takes another sip of his brandy to almost finish the bottle.  
///////

Two days later orbiting Hanson's planet, along with the Enterprise and other federation ships.

Captain James Kirk had ordered with the starboard section, along with himself, Dr. McCoy, Sulu and Uhura, will be staying for the entire week. Mr. Spock had opted to stay on board to work his shifts both at his science station and command chair.

Kirk would contact Mr. Spock every 12 hours, no matter, what he would be doing the time on the planet.

James Kirk was wearing his leisure uniform, while beaming down in front of the local hotel already filled with federation members checking into their rooms.

He had his room already, paid for a few days earlier. He was able to have room 821 with adjourning rooms, while he mention it to Dr. Taylor with a sub space message two days ago.

"Captain Kirk your guest has arrived, Dr. Taylor had told me to advise you, she is already upstairs and waiting for you." He smiled with Kirk handed him a tip for the information.

"Thank you." He says to the hotel manager working, since all of his staff were busy with the rest of the clients.

He walks over to the turbo lift, while taking it to the eight floor. The floor was busy with other customers. He had noticed many of them were from the Enterprise including Uhura.

He goes to open the door to his room with his key. When he found that Gillian as in the adjourning room asleep with just a blanket. As for he can tell, she had on no clothes on.

James Kirk goes to sit down next to her trying not to wake her. While watching her features looking ever so beautiful.

She starts to stir. "Hi" She says to him.

"Hey." He looks down to kiss her on the cheek.

"You know what James, you can do better then that?" She replies, while he removes the blanket to expose her body, breasts and everything else in between to the captain.

"Whoa, I now know it was well worth the wait for you to be here with me." While taking off his own clothing to get into bed to let destiny takes it course.

THE END


End file.
